


La Vie En Rose

by Christian_Rose_99384



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betaed, But surprise! Eren is singing it to Levi, Cute, Dorks in Love, Eren Cries, Fluff, Fluffy, Hanji provides comical relief, I wrote this because I couldn't stop thinking about a French Levi singing this to Eren, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, M/M, Military!Levi, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, True Love, ereri, musician!eren, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote about my favorite boys.Eren is a Musician, Levi is a military officer. Fluff ensues. Just read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my good friend, Alex (Sukikat), for helping me edit and rewrite this little drabble of cuteness that was so very necessary.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Soundcloud Version of the song: https://soundcloud.com/logankendell/logan-kendell-la-vie-en-rose
> 
> YouTube Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eC4P2C3xr-U

“Welcoming Eren Jaeger to the stage!” the announcer calls out as I walk onto the stage with a wide smile on my face. I hold my guitar close, shielding my eyes from the light with my hand.

 

I let out a rushed breath as I slide on to the stool, hearing clapping coming from where my close friends Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji sat as I adjust the microphone in front of me.

 

“H-Hello everyone. My name’s Eren and this song is dedicated to my love, my life, and the one I hold dear, Levi. He’s not here, though. He’s off fighting for us all, so, hopefully he can see this when he gets back,” I explain in a dismal tone as I get my body and guitar in position.

Clapping fills the room as I start to pluck the first the notes of the familiar tune, closing my eyes and smiling softly at the memories it brings forth.

 

“Hold me close and hold me fast,”

 

I sing out the first line, hearing my voice come through the speakers in quiet, low tone. One that conveys every word with strong emotion.

 

“The magic spell you cast, this is La Vie En Rose,”

 

I could feel Levi’s arms around me from the night two years ago that we confessed to one another and shared our first kiss; smiling wide against his shoulder as we stood out on a cliff, the familiar song playing from his car as we danced slowly. The chords flowing from the speaker in front of me mirror those that played from his car that evening.  I couldn’t help but allow my smile to widen at the memory as I continue.

 

“When you kiss me Heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose,”

 

I allow my eyes to open, scanning the crowd for the face I know I won’t see. I just want to see the dark hair and pale skin I love so much, just want to hear him say my name again with that loving tone that he saved only for me. I take another breath, holding back the urge to cry as I focus on the song; moving my fingers across the strings of my guitar easily.

 

“When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart, a world where roses bloom,”

 

Swept away with the song, I rock with the soft beat just barely, breathing slowly as I steady my voice once again.

 

“And when you speak, angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs.”

 

As the song mellow beat picks up slightly, I feel my throat catch, but quickly fight it back, determined to continue.

 

I will do this. I will do this for Levi. I will make him proud.

 

“Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be La Vie En Rose.”

 

A single tear falls down my face as the sorrowful instrumental interlude starts, my lip trembling slightly as I take in a slow shuddering breath. I could hear Levi’s voice singing the words to me as I cried into his bare shoulder in the darkness of our bedroom, my nightmares soon forgotten as I felt the low rumble come from his chest as the lyrics spilled from his lips.

 

I just want him home.

 

_Please, just come home to me, Levi._

 

The solo ends with a final note, my cue to breathe in again, willing my heart to slow down as I prepare to sing the concluding section of the song. I hum the next words out quietly, but the obvious warmth my voice holds is blatant as it floats around the room.

 

“And when you speak, angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs,”

 

I heard multiple gasps come from the crowd, people covering their mouths, my friends smiling wider than ever as I finish the final verse. I didn’t ever imagine that the audience would become so impassioned over my simple performance, but that was the only rational explanation, right?

 

“Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be La Vie En Rose.”

 

I hold the final note out, slowly fading into silence as I let the guitar fade away as well. Smiling, I allow another tear to fall as I open my eyes again. I glance around, my appreciative smile fading to a confused frown as everyone starts pointing behind me with wide smiles.

 

“Eren.”

 

I hear the deep baritone voice come from behind me, a velvety rumble that know so well. I gasp  audibly and turn quickly only to see Levi kneeling in front of me with tear stains on his face, his body clad in the monotonous green uniform and combat boots. I can’t help but let out a sob as tears start cascading down my face once again.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

He opened his pale fingers to expose a small velvet box, revealing a black band lined with lapis lazuli and emeralds. He allowed a soft smile to come to his face as I lift my hands to my face in absolute shock.

 

“L-Levi…” I choked out with a quiet voice, nodding quickly as another sob shakes my body with force.

 

“Y-Yes, of c-course I’ll m-marry you.”

 

I lower my left hand shakily as Levi stands, his eyes meeting mine as he smiles. He slips the ring onto my finger, his hands shaking just enough for me to notice.

 

_God, I forgot how safe his arms make me feel._

 

“I love you, Eren,” he whispers as the room fills with loud cheers and clapping from seemingly every person in the small café.

 

He leans away from me, and pulls my hand away from my mouth, connecting our lips fervently, making me want to cry more as I return the loving action; my arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly.

 

I pull away just enough to speak, my shaky lips and thrumming heart making my voice change in pitch and cut out in between words.

 

“I l-love you too, L-Levi, I missed you,” I stammer just loudly enough for him to hear.

 

“I missed you too, mon amour.”

 

Our lips join once again, and our arms slip around one another. Over the loud cheering of the crowd, I can hear Hanji from her place with the others. Her laughing overpowers everyone else as she holds her phone up in the air towards us.

 

“This is _so_ going on YouTube!”

  
Much to our surprise, and our amusement, we went viral that very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoomp! There it is! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
